the hotel room
by btrrusherforever
Summary: kendall finds out things in a hotel room that he is not to pleased with
1. Chapter 1

**The hotel room**

I'm leaving I'll be back in twenty minutes kendall yelled in no one in particular. His boyfriend obviously heard and told to hurry up back. Kendall and said okay he'll do his best laughing at how cute his boyfriend is sometimes. James responded back I miss you already knowing that would make kendall go faster. Ok I'll be back in ten minutes gosh calm down there tiger kendall told james. Kendall didn't want to leave but he had to go get some things from the store for his mom. He made his way to the store but before he got there he bumped into jett more like jett bumped into him on purpose. Oh hey Kendal have you dumped that loser boyfriend of yours yet jett said sarcastically. Kendall growled at jett and said that the only loser is you and james is going to be with him forever because he doesn't cheat on people like jett does. Jett laughed and kendall wanted to know what's so funny so he asked. Jett stopped laughing and moved to kendalls ear and whispered to kendall don't tell me you don't know about james secret hotel room. Kendall moved away and he didn't like being that close to jett. What are you talking about what hotel room kendall asked confused. Jett laughed once again and that laugh irritated kendall so much that he was going to smack the shit out of him if he didn't shut the hell up. Kendall didn't want to hear this he didn't believe jett at all james loved him right. He started to walk away but jett grabbed his hand and asked where he was going. Kendall yanked his hand back and told jett never to touch him again I'm leaving because I don't believe you. Jett told kendall as he was walking away that if he didn't believe him he would find him at the grand motel. Kendall stopped and turned around and walked back to jett. Continue and you better not be lying to me kendall said. Jett gave a smile and said that he had to go to the lady behind the desk the one with the red hair. She was the only one who can send you to james room. Kendall was curious of how he knew all this was he telling the truth or lying to me he always wanted to break me and james up. Kendall asked jett how he knew but jett just said he had his ways smiled and left. Kendall stood there thinking over what jett told him. h soon snapped out of it and went to do what he came out for. when he got back he put the things in their appropriate places. He didn't mention anything to james about what jett told him he wasn't sure if he actually believed him jett yet but if he decided he did he would go to the hotel and find out. He sat down on the end of the couch and just looked at james to see if he was the kind of person to cheater. Kendall didn't see not one ounce of him being one the one to cheat on him. James turned his attention from the TV to kendall. James gave him that loving smile and kendall couldn't help but think that james is the perfect person. Why are you staring at me stop it that freaks me out james says in a soft innocent voice. Kendall said that he found him very beautiful that's all and he loved looking at him. James blushed and looked away for a second but looked back at kendall and laid his head on kendall lap. Kendall had his hand wrapped in james hair massaging it. Kendall was the only one that got away with touching his hair. If your name wasn't kendall knight or james diamond then you would get smacked if you did or even tried to touch his hair. Kendall told james that he had to leave again soon. James pouted but said okay that he had to go to the gym any way. kendall sat there for another ten minutes and got up reached over and gave james a kiss goodbye and said I'll see you soon I love you james said it back and kendall left. Kendall made his way to the grand motel and went to the desk and asked for the lady with the red hair. The lady shook her head and went in this room and came back out with this lady who looked like she was in her late 20s. kendall said hi and asked for james diamonds room. She looked in her computer and said ah your right on time james will be here in five minutes to see you. Kendall looked a little hurt at what the lady just told him. He thought in his head that maybe it's a different james because his james goes to the gym at this time or james could be handling something important. He didn't want to think that james could be a cheater and do this to him. kendall walked in to the room that the key said and opened up the door and flicked on the light. There was wine, candy and, sex toys' laying on the bed. Kendall could have sworn his heart broke but he had to actually catch him in the act. He set his phone on night vision so he could record this. He left a sign on the door for him to read. He turned out the lights and pressed record on his phone got undressed and got under the covers to await his so called cheating boyfriend. Kendall was about to get out of the bed thinking james wouldn't do this because he didn't show but then he heard the door open so he laid back down. He heard the voice say hey babe I see you want to play differently today with the lights off I seen the note on the door. Kendall would have cried if he wasn't in the room but he had to keep himself composed he didn't want james to know it was him in the room and not the other guy. Kendall heard james striping and couldn't take it anymore a tear escaped his emerald green eyes. Then he felt that someone was on the bed coming closer to him. he felt james touch and tensed up a bit so hurt that jams was actually doing this. Kendall didn't say a word until james was about to go deep inside him. he didn't even say anything he just moaned and whined the whole time. He felt so used by james he couldn't believe jett was telling the truth. He had to know the reason behind this maybe there was a good reason why james had to cheat on kendall. Even though kendall was right in the act of james cheating he loved james too much to think he would hurt him on purpose. Kendall thoughts were lost when james hit kendall prostate dead on every stroke. He couldn't control himself and was afraid that he would be caught. Luckily james was moaning and screaming loud enough that james barely heard kendall. James was the first to cum and fill kendall insides then kendall did. James got off of the bed and got dressed. Jett my money better be in my account by tomorrow or ill kick your ass. With that he left out the door. Kendal eyes were wide now he had been cheating on him with jett the man who kendall never liked and the man that tried to break them up many times well he finally did it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall got up slowly because if he dared get up any faster his lower body would hurt like hell. He couldn't believe james would do that to him. He headed over to the light switch and put it on. He went over to his phone and switched it off of night vision. He looked at the camera that was recording and said I loved you so much james and this is what you do to me you go behind my back and cheat on me and it wasn't some random person it was the boy who made my life a living hell and the boy who tried to tear us apart. Now that I know you don't really love me there is no reason I need to be here so have a good life. You can be with jett all you want now. Kendall stopped the video and put his phone in his pocket. Kendall loved james with all his heart and soul. He couldn't live without him and now that he didn't have him he couldn't live. He went to the pharmacy and looked for the bottle that was going to help ease his pain tonight. He picked up the bottle that said sleeping pills and brought it to the counter. He gave the lady behind the counter the bottle and paid her the appropriate amount of money. He grabbed the bottle and walked out. He walked to the beach crying the whole time. Kendall thought that if he just ended his life he could make james life better. He found a spot on the beach by the water and laid down. He took out his phone and put it on record again. He pressed the button and started speaking. James I love you more than you will ever know. I will leave you to do whatever you like now. I'll stay out of your life forever. After today you won't have to worry about me anymore. Goodbye james maslow I love you always and forever but I can't be with someone who doesn't love me. He stopped the video and sent both the videos he made to his long lost lover and took the bottle out of the bag. He read the back to see how many he shouldn't take. He opened the bottle and took out some pills he didn't count but it had to be more than ten. He put it in his mouth and swallowed them all. He laid back and put his head down in the soft sand and closed his eyes. He waited for the medicine to kick in and do their worst so he can finally end his troubles.

Back at the hotel

James had just gotten in the house when he received two multimedia messages. He saw they were from kendall and opened them up. The first video was black and he didn't hear anything for a while. Then all of a sudden he heard his voice and he knew exactly what it was. He finished the video and seen kendall at the end. He was wondering how he got the video and was he in the room the whole time he was with jet. Then he opened the other message that was from kendall and dropped to his knees phone falling out of his grip and landing on the floor. Carlos came out hearing james phone fall and wondering what happen. He walked up to james and looked worried for his friend and asked his what's wrong. James was too lost in thought and didn't answer but he had to snap out of it so he could save kendall. He picked up his phone and tried to call kendall but it went straight to voicemail. James was just freaking out now. All he was thinking was that it was too late to save kendall. He started to run and carlos ran after him still trying to find out what going on. When they got in the car carlos asked again and this time james answered him saying he made the biggest mistake of his life and he had to get to kendall before something bad happened him. carlos was now upset at what he just heard. He asked james what he meant by he messed up and now he needed to get to kendall before something happens. James hesitated for a minute then he said that he cheated on kendall with jett and kendall found out somehow and recorded me and jett while we were in the hotel room Fu okay okay I don't want to hear no more. Carlos punched james arm and james flinched at the boys hit. Carlos may be the happy go lucky one of the group but he still can hit hard as hell. Ouch james said out loud. And carlos said you deserve it you cheated on kendall. Do you know how much h loves you james do you carlos asks james. James yes I do and I love just as much but before he can finish carlos slapped him again. Ouch carlos stop hitting me I know I messed up but hitting me is not going to change anything. Shut up and stop being a baby kendall is hurting more then you right now because of you and you obviously don't know how much he love you because if you did you wouldn't have cheated on him in the first place. James screamed knew and they were finally at the beach where james and kendall shared their first kiss and announced their love for each other. He looked on every inch of the beach but h couldn't seem to find kendall anywhere. He started running around looking for him which seemed like hours but was just two minutes. He finally found kendall lying down on the sand face towards the sky and pill bottle in his hand. Carlos gasped when he seen the sight before him. He instantly started crying. He didn't know it was this bad. James was already crying but it got worse when he seen kendall pale and no life to his body. He knelt next to his body and checked his pulse to try and save him. He felt one he wasn't too late. He quickly scooped him up while carlos grabbed his things and ran behind james to his car. James made it back to his car in under a minute thanks to his muscular legs and out kendall in the back seat. Then he and carlos got in the seats. After that james was speeding to the hospital not caring if he got a ticket. When he finally reached the hospital he took kendall out of the back seat and brought him inside the emergency part and screamed for a doctor to help and a nurse came running over to james and james told the nurse that he swallowed a lot of pills and was now unconscious. Get me a wheel chair now the nurse yelled at some other nurses. They placed him in the chair and brought him to the back so they can pump his stomach of the toxins in him. Carlos and james watched as the doctors stuck a long tube down his best friend and boyfriend's throat. Carlos said he couldn't watch it was making his stomach upset. He told james that he was going to wait in the waiting room and call logan and to tell him to get him when everything is done. James shook his head barely paying attention to what carlos just said. He was too focused on what was happening to kendall. The doctors had managed to get all the toxins out of his system and now they had to wait for him to wake up. James went to the waiting room where carlos and now logan were now waiting for their friend to get better. As soon as james walked in logan smacked james then punched him real in the arm. James knew he deserved it but it still hurt. After logan was done abusing james for what he did to kendall he gave james a hug to comfort him because he was still his friend. They had to have been waiting in the waiting room four three hours before a doctor said they can go see kendall. The doctor led them down the hall and turned and stopped in front of a bug wooden door. James was the first to walk in and kendall just looked at them. Carlos and logan ran to him and hugged him tight. But they heard kendall squeal so they let go thinking they hurt him. carlos said I'm sorry kendall did I hurt you. Kendall looked confused and said who are all of you have we met? Everyone's face was confused now and shocked what happen to kendall?


	3. Chapter 3

James looked at kendall he didn't understand why kendall didn't know we were. We were his friends for his whole life. How can he just forget about us like that? James realized he said that out loud and the doctor said that kendall has light memory loss. He will regain his memory in up to two days or it could be a couple hours. He took too many pills and it affected his brain temporarily. Logan carlos and james looked kendall like he had three heads. They all felt bad for kendall he was going to suffer for a while. James saw that kendall still had a confused look on his face. He started to walk over to him but logan stopped him james turned to him with a questioning look. James to be careful what he says because you don't want to scare him he doesn't know you yet logan whispered in his ear. James shook his head and continued to walk over to kendall slowly so he wouldn't get freaked out. Hi I'm james and this is carlos and logan. We all grew up together and we are the best of friends. You're not going to tell him you're his boy…. Carlos was smacked this time by logan. Carlos was about to smack logan back but james told him not now maybe later. Kendall finally spoke and asked james what carlos was going to say before he logan smacked him. I don't think you should know right now you might get upset I can't do that to you again james says looking down. Kendall huffed carlos what were you going to say because james here can't tell me so I want you to tell me. Carlos looked at kendall then at james who was giving him dirty look kendall noticed carlos eyes got wide when he looked at james and wanted to know why. Kendall looked at james and seen the death glare he was giving carlos. He smacked him and said that if he didn't want carlos to say anything then james had to because he wants to know what they were hiding from him. Well uuummm I'm you're you're a james began but couldn't seem to finish he kept stuttering. Well your my... my what kendall said moving his hand in a motion for him to keep going but logan just blurted out that james is your boyfriend I'm sorry james was going to take hours to say it. Kendall looked at logan shocked then turned his head to his so called boyfriend and asked if that was true. James shook his yes and looked kendall in the eyes to see he had tears in his eyes. James asked why he was crying and tried to grab his hand but kendall moved it away from him. You don't like me or something am I ugly to you what is it kendall whined. James face fell even more when he heard that he quickly said no it's not that at all I love you so much. Kendall said he didn't believe him if he loved him why didn't he want kendall to know they were together. James said that he was the one who would not want to be with him after what happen. Kendall gave a quizzical look and asked why. James said that he would explain everything when they get back home. This time kendall didn't push the issue he rather wait until we got home just in case he had to scream. He looked around the room and then at his boyfriend he was really cute. Then at logan and carlos they looked like they were a couple. Are you guys dating too kendall asked. Both blushed but logan answered that they were just friends but why do you ask? Well you guys are really close together and at that carlos and logan moved further apart kendall continued after they did their little change and you guys look cute together. There you guys go again blushing I think you guys should date then me and james and you guys can double date how does that sound kendall said smiling. Well I would love to go logan says turning to carlos and asking him if he wants to go with him a little hesitant. Carlos look flabbergasted but whispered a yes.

Back at the house

Kendall went into his house and took a look around. He grabbed on to james and told him to take him to his room. They all went to their rooms that they shared. When james got in the room he felt someone shove him up against the door. Kendall what are you doing we need to stop I don't want to advantage of you. Kendall said that he didn't care he wanted to do this right now before they had to leave. James was so close to giving in but he had to stay strong for kendall sake so h pushed him away and said we can't because carlos and logan are ready to go and you're not even dressed yet. Kendall let go disappointed and james seen that in his eyes but it would be worse if he had sex with kendall knowing he doesn't know what james did. He backed away and got dressed along with kendall. They all finished and headed out the door kendall and james got in the front while logan and carlos got in the back. Kendall hated the silence so he put the radio on. They listened to music the whole way to the restaurant. James parked the car in the red lobster parking lot. They walked in and asked for a table of four. The lady led them to a window seat and said that there waiter coming soon but can I start you off with some drinks. Carlos had an orange soda logan had a sprite kendall had a strawberry banana smoothie and james the same as kendall. James excused himself and told the group that he had to go to the bathroom and kendall went with him. As they were walking to the bathroom someone called james name. He knew that voice anywhere he turned around and gave the owner of the voice a look if looks could kill jett would have been dad like 7 times already. Kendall just watched wondering why he seemed to hat this guy. So I see your little boy toy forgave your slutty ass. Kendall then found out why james hated this guy and now he hated him. I don't want to talk to you anymore and yesterday is the last time. jett laughed and said actually last week was because it wasn't him with him yesterday. James was confused. What are you talking about yes it was james said getting mad. Maybe you should think of the person you least expect it to be someone who is close to you like really close. Now james was really confused. Kendall didn't know what they were talking about he planned on asking james about It later when he was telling about why he would hate james he didn't have the energy to talk about it now. Kendall went to go sit down but walked back to james and grabbed james arm so he can sit down also. When they got back james mood changed he was happy again somehow or he is just hiding his feelings kendall was thinking. Kendall couldn't help but think about what jett was talking about he really wanted to know he was about to ask james but then some things started to come back to him. First it was with that guy james was talking to and him telling to go to a hotel then it was him and james in the hotel room then the last hit him like a ton of rocks hit him in the face. He started to cry he found out what james and jett were talking about. James noticed this and asked kendall what was wrong. Kendall turned to him and shouted FUCK YOU and told him that he would really like to know it was him in the room he was with. At that little outburst the whole restaurant stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Kendall looked around and noticed he was being stared at and ran out the building.


	4. Chapter 4

James didn't know what exactly happened. All he knew was that they were all having a good time and all of a sudden kendall screams at him and leaves. He didn't like the staring so he got up and left the restaurant. He hopped into his car and went to search for kendall. He didn't want him to harm himself again so he had to look fast. As he driving the way back to the palm woods he saw kendall walking on the side of the road. He stopped his car and got out to try and help kendall. When james got up to him he heard sniffling and knew that he had been crying. James called out his name but there was no response so he tried again but again no response he tried on last time but this time he was more loud and forceful. He didn't want it to come to him getting loud but kendall just didn't listen. Kendall turned around and shouted what to james. Can we please talk james asked voice back to normal. Why should I listen to you so you can hurt me again you lied to me james and it really hurts to know that you don't love me enough to tell me the truth sometimes I think you don't even love me kendall says crying the whole time. James heart cracked and broke into more than a million pieces hearing that kendall didn't think james loved him. James knew he loved kendall with every fiber of his being. He never wanted to hurt kendall like this he would never plan on it either but he did and now he has to face the consequences. James ran up to kendall and pulled him into a hug and told kendall to never say that don't even think that james didn't love him because he does more than he will ever know. Kendall made james life 100% better just by flashing his smile at him showing his pearly white teeth or kissing kendall soft juicy lips that make james almost have a heart attack when feeling them on his lips. Kendall loved james so much he wanted to forgive james right then and there but the trust was lost they had was lost. After realizing that little bit of information he wiggled out of james embrace. I love you so much james but you lied to me do you know how hard it was to not cry when I found out you were cheating on me. Oh and by the way jett is the one who told me about you i didn't believe him at first because I didn't want to believe you would do something like that but he told me to go to the grand motel and I would find you there. I was so upset when the lady at the desk knew who I was talking about and told me what room to go to. So I went to the room and waited for you to get there. Also back at the restaurant when jett told you to think of someone you would least expect he was right because it was me you were with in the hotel room. I was already heartbroken but you said jett name do you know how bad that hurt me james I felt like I was dying inside just to know you cheated on me with my worst enemy how can you love and do this to me kendall said voice broken and hurt from crying. James just stood there stunned at the fact that it was kendall in the motel room and he had sex with his boyfriend for the first time and he didn't even know it was him. He wanted to make his and kendall first time special but now it's the worst one. Now not only did he have the guilt of cheating and lying he also had the guilty feeling of ruining their first time he officially felt like a monster. This would have never happened if he was just normal but no he had to have a problem. James decided that now was the time to tell kendall the truth and try to make him understand. He grabbed kendall arm again and tried to get him to look at him he finally did after like ten whole minutes of james pleading with him. Look kendall I have an addiction to sex and I can't handle myself. It's so hard to not tackle you when you're with me. I didn't do it because I wanted to wait until you were ready. But the time was killing me and I needed to release the urge I hid inside somehow and jett was the only person I could use without getting any feelings involved. Kendall looked at him but couldn't quite believe him so he decided not to and started to laugh and james gave him a look of confusion. You really expect me to believe that garbage seriously james that was the worst lie you came up with you couldn't think of anything else something convincing at least kendall said laughing. James just flat out said yes I do expect you to believe this garbage because this garbage is the truth. Kendall stopped laughing giving james a serious look so when he says what he says next james will know he is not playing. Well since you're a liar in my eyes I don't but if you bring me some proof I will think about believing you and try to forgive. When kendall was done he turned on his heels and started to walk away. James was now determined to get the proof all he needed to do was let kendall see his file from his sex therapist. He got in the car and pulled up next to kendall and asked kendall to at least let him give him a ride back to the house. Kendall waved his hand and said that he needed to think things through clear his mind and it wasn't going to happen if he was around james. James pulled off but felt bad that just left kendall out in the dark where anything can happened to him but he wanted to get back on kendall good side and he thought by listening to him would help make things go easier. He pulled up to the house and got some things for him to wear to bed. He heard giggling and found out that carlos and logan made it home during his and kendalls little argument. He got into the shower and washed up thinking of kendall the whole time. When he finally finished after being in the shower for an hour and a half he got out and put his clothes on. He walked into the room him and kendall shared to grab some blankets to lie out on the couch. He knew kendall wouldn't want to sleep or be anywhere near him and he would try to sleep on the couch so he did instead so kendall can have the room. When he walked out into the living room he didn't see kendall where could he be. He was wondering why it took the blond so long to get home. He laid down on the couch awake until kendall walked through the door. It had reached 1am and he still didn't some strolling through the door now james was getting worried. It had now been two hours and kendall hasn't come back yet. James mind went to the worst possible solutions maybe he was kidnapped or beaten up oh my gosh maybe he cut again he cut again. Where is he. Why isn't he coming home is he that mad at me that hes not going to come home. James was crying at this moment if he would have told kendall earlier about his addiction he would probably be safe right now.


	5. Chapter 5

James was sobbing at this point and beyond worried because it was now 3am he was about to get up and look for kendall but someone was messing with the door. James was hoping it was kendall but why couldn't he open the door. James picked up a heavy vase that had thick glass so if you got hit with it you were going down the first hit. He went to the door to open it but slowly. As he open the door he saw kendall on his knees playing with the door knob. When kendall took sight of james he started laughing and james noticed he was drunk like really wasted he told james to calm down that he was not going to kill him barely understandable but james knew what he meant. He put the vase down and helped kendall off the ground because he couldn't stand now wondering how he got home if he can barely stand let alone walk. Kendall hooked on james and played with his hair swirling it around in his fingers while james brought kendall to bed. When kendall was in his bed he watched james start walking out the door and felt upset. Hey come back don't leave me alone I'm scared Kendall said pouting like a baby. James turned around to see his lovers face and it was just so adorable he couldn't leave him. He came back to Kendall sitting at the edge of the bed and asked why he was so scared. I can't tell you but can you please stay with me tonight please please please kendall begged. James knew kendall was not a beggar so something really bad must have happen to him he would get it out of him somehow. James took ahold of kendall and placed him in his arms. Kendall cuddled up with james and had a big smile on his face and said thanks jamsey. James knew kendall would not be doing this or tell him what happen to him tonight if he wasn't drunk so he had to get what happen to him now. Kendall I know you said you couldn't tell me but it's alright I will protect you if someone hurt you or if you did something wrong. Kendall looked at james feeling tears come to his eyes and he said that he didn't do anything bad. Before james could say something kendall told him that when he was at da club jett came to him and offered him a drink but he said no so jett left. Again james tried to speak but kendall spoke first. When I was leaving he came back up to me and followed me for a while asking I was still with you. This time james did get to speak he asked kendall what he said but kendall stayed silent for a moment and said that he didn't answer that hurt james but he had expected it. Kendall continued with the story jett told me to dump you so me and him could out, I told him that he was crazy and he still loved james. That made james recent feelings of hurt turn into happiness to know the blonde still loved him. kendall had sensed it and blushed he had also started to hiccup so he couldn't the smile on his face. After I told him that he started to get closer to me and asked if I wanted to have a quickie with him but I said no. he got really mad at me jamey and said that it would feel good that you had a try that I should want to also just to get back at you. james wanted to smack jett but that wasn't good of a reason. When I said no he pushed against the wall and told me that I didn't have a choice now kendall said. James heard a sniffle from kendall and hugged him tighter but didn't say anything so he can finish before he changes his mind. Jamey he had raped me I was so scared I couldn't fight him off he was too strong I called out your name and you didn't come for me why didn't you come for me jamey why kendall cried? James heard kendall crying and couldn't hold it in anymore he started crying with kendall. I'm so sorry kendall I'm so sorry I didn't come for you I didn't know it will never happen again I will keep you safe until I die. I will never let anyone lay a single finger on you again. Kendall said ok and layed his head in the crook of james neck. Soon after kendall was fast asleep but he kept moving and flinching mumbling something incoherent to james ears. It felt like he had been asleep for only ten minutes because when he felt kendall start moving it was morning when he opened his eyes. He got up before kendall really woke up and got him some pain killers so he didn't have a headache. He grabbed the medicine from the medicine chest then went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. When he had everything he needed for kendall he headed back to him to see he was in a sitting position rubbing his head. Kendall seen james come in and hand him a drink and some pills. He took the pills and drank the whole glass needing to get something to drink anyway. James watched as kendall drinks the whole glass like he hasn't had water in forever. Kendal finally finished and told james to stop staring at him that it was freaking him out. I'm sorry I just need to know you're okay. Kendall said why wouldn't I be. James gave kendall a really are you kidding me look. You know what you told me last night james said. Kendall lowered his head and said oh that but remember what james said to him last night. He looked back up and said he would be fine. James asked him how he knew something like that. This time it was kendall turn to give him the really you can't be serious look. Do you remember what you told me last night about protecting me? Of course I remember that kendall I meant it but I didn't think you believed me james said shocked at Kendall's words. Kendall said of course I believed you I know that you think I'm mad but I'm not any more you were really helped me last night when I needed you and you didn't take advantage of me when I didn't have my memory I appreciate it kendall said in all seriousness. James went down to kendall on the bed and wrapped his arms around him which kendall didn't reject to. They stayed like that for a while before james asked kendall if he was hungry. Kendall shook smiled and shook his yes and asked james what he had in mind. James got up and told kendall to follow him into the kitchen and he could pick anything from the fridge and james would make it. Kendall liked the idea and followed james to the kitchen and picked some bacon scrambled cheese eggs and cheese grits. Okay that he would have them done in a few minutes so don't starve to death james says joking. James was now facing he stove so kendall got a good look of that sexy butt of james that he didn't get to see for a while. Kendall got up and hooked his arms around james waist and kissed the back of his neck. James giggled a little at kendall sweet kisses telling him that if he keeps that up he will burn breakfast. Kendall laughed and said that's alright I have something eles in mind i can eat and its delicious. James unintentionally moaned but it was kendall fault for saying such dirty things to him. after finishing breakfast james made plate for him and kendall. kendall gladly sat down and ate his food and was done within seconds. That was great babe you will make a good house wife. James looked at kendall and asked him if this means they are back together. Kendall smiled leaned over kissed james lips that he was thinking about the whole time they were apart. He broke apart and asked james if that answered his question. James smiled and said no I think I need more convincing. Well that is going to have to wait until another time kendall said kissing james again finding it hard to stop. James didn't mind at all that kendall kept kissing him he enjoyed it and he said okay taking kendall into the room to cuddle some more.


	6. Chapter 6

James laid there with Kendall in his arms real tight like he was going to lose him again. He wouldn't let that happen again. The only person that was going to be hurt is jett when he finds him. He raped Kendall and James was determined to make jets life a living hell for all eternity if he could or at least until he dies. Right in the middle of thinking about how he was going to kill jett he heard Kendall crying. James sat up to get a better look at him and asked him what's wrong. Kendall just wrapped his arms around James waist and put his head in the crook of James neck and cried some more. James decided to let Kendall cry until he was ready to talk.

After about five minutes Kendall was not crying just sniffling James asked again hoping Kendall answers this time and to James luck he does but what he says is nothing good.

James how can you still love me after what jett did to me I'm so dirty now Kendall whined.

No you're not you are just as beautiful as before and I will always love you no matter what nothing will ever change my mind your are stuck with me forever kendall I hope you can deal with that james said with a slight smirk.

Thanks Jamey but I don't feel beautiful I guess I will just have to take your word for it I trust you again Kendall said kissing James lips passionately.

James wanted to continue but he would go at Kendall speed and let him do the next move he didn't want him to do something he didn't want to do. Kendall wrapped his leg around James body and kissed him again but this time it was on the neck and there was nothing passionate about it. The kisses were sloppy and he was biting James neck making him moan. Kendall always did like to hear James moan it showed that he was doing a good job. Kendall took his hand and slid his hand along James strong muscular arms and then down his toned body where he felt every hard abs James had.

He stopped just above James pants waist line and held on to it for a minute. He kissed James lips and without warning James flipped them over. Kendall didn't mind at all he grabbed James neck and pulled him down into a kiss. While James was kissing him he took Kendall shirt off and then his own. He couldn't help it he had to get Kendall undressed so he could see his boyfriend's sexy body. Kendall stopped kissing James when he realized he could barely breathe. James slid Kendall pants down nice and slow kissing along his legs as he pulled them down. Every kiss had Kendall wanting more from his Adonis boyfriend.

James finally had Kendall's pants and boxers off but was too afraid to do anything else. He wasn't sure Kendall was ready to do this. When Kendall seen that James had stopped he told him that he was ok and he wanted to do this. James didn't say a word but he did respond by grabbing Kendall's member and stroking it with some force just enough to get Kendall to moan for him again. Kendall was very impatient right now and he felt like he was going to go crazy if James didn't stop teasing him.

Kendall didn't like that fact that James still had his pants on so he told James to take them off if he wanted to go any further. James happily did it with no if ands or buts. After Kendall had a good look at him he couldn't wait any longer he wanted James to be slamming into him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk right for a whole week.

James if you don't just stick that pretty dick of yours inside of me I will chop it off and you will never be able to tease me again Kendall said.

James laughed and got his lube and condoms from his draw. He did this quick right along with quickly putting them on not only because of what Kendall said but because he really wanted to be making love to Kendall.

He propped himself back on top of Kendall ready to stick his aching member inside his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips softly.


	7. Chapter 7

James pushed in slowly not wanting to hurt Kendall. He wanted so badly to just shove in and attack Kendall tight ass but he had to make sure Kendall was feeling good in the end and not hurt. James reached the halfway point and Kendall was aching for more. He wrapped his legs around James waist and pulled him in to him.

James had gasped from the quick feeling of pleasure he got and couldn't hold back any longer. He pounded into Kendall repeating shit and fuck here and there. Kendall was whining and moaning in pure bliss from James hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Kendall was close but he needed James to do one more thing which was touch him. It was like James was reading his mind because he reached down and held a firm grip on Kendall's member. There was nothing holding Kendall back any more he felt that feeling in is stomach and h knew he was about to cum.

James had beaten him to it though he came inside Kendall filling him up so much it was dripping out of him. He kept going until he seen Kendall member spit out that sticky whit substance. It wasn't long until he seen it go all over his hand and both their stomachs. His body was so limp he fell right on Kendall making him moan again but this was from pain.

James pulled out of Kendall and rolled to the side of him both breathing hard trying to catch their breaths. James was the first to breath normal since he works out he got up and grabbed some cloth from the bathroom so he can clean himself off and Kendall.

Kendall felt the warm wet cloth touch his body it felt good. He wanted James to cuddle with him so he can feel the warmth again but James went back into the bathroom. Kendall didn't like how long he was taking in the bathroom so he went to go check up on him.

When he was close to the bathroom heard James whine a little. Was he stroking himself in there? He couldn't be we just had sex not even five minutes ago. He had to see what James was doing so he opened the door but James didn't realize Kendall standing there.

Kendall gasped at what he seen. James was trying to pee but it was coming out little bits at a time. James had an STD and didn't tell Kendall about it and then had sex with him. It probably came from one of the sluts he was with.

Kendall was fuming now he walked back to the room and tried to relax. How was he going to go about telling James he seen the thing in the bathroom. Kendall had an idea of playing it off like he never seen anything and wait to see how long it takes James to tell him.

Kendall knew he had to get to a pharmacy to get medicine so he didn't get what James has. Kendall heard James coming from the bathroom. He walked through the door quiet and laid next to Kendall.

I heard you whining what was wrong James Kendall said. James tensed up and told Kendall that he hit his foot against the sink and it really hurt James said stuttering. Kendall was upset that James lied to him but he expected him to so he just blew it off for now.

James leaned up and told Kendall that he had to go to the store that he would be back in ten minutes. Kendall nodded his head not really caring what he said at the moment. He got dressed but before he left the room he told Kendall that he had to talk to him later about something very important. Kendall had an idea of what he was talking about but not so sure.

Kendall waited until he heard the door close shut to get up and wash off in the shower. He didn't want anything James had and maybe washing will help until he can get to medicine.

While Kendall was in the shower James had come back home ready to tell Kendall about his little problem. He walked into the room to wait for him because he heard the shower running.

James was pacing the room figuring out how he was going to tell him about having the clap. He was close to tears but had to wipe them away when he heard his blonde lover come into the room.

Kendall walked in without saying a word to James. He was already dressed from changing in the bathroom so h laid down on the bad next to James who was watching every move he did.

James decided to speak up and told Kendall that he had to tell him some news that he might not like. Ok was Kendall's response.

Alright don't hate me but I have the clap and I went to the store for the medicine to get rid of it I felt bad the whole time I'm really sorry I didn't tell you until after we had sex I just was really turned on by you and couldn't control the urge to pound into you james said looking kendall straight in the eye.

James was expecting a different response from Kendall something other than "oh". He thought Kendall was going to kill him but he didn't even change his facial expression. What was wrong with him did he not hear him James thought so he began to say it again but Kendall interrupted him.

I already know james I wanted to know what was taking you so long in the bathroom so I went to go check on you and when I came close I heard you whine and I wanted to see what was wrong so I opened the door and seen you kendall said like nothing bad was told to him.

The only thing James could do at this point was whisper I'm sorry looking down ashamed of him. Kendall grabbed the bag and his boyfriend hand and brought them into the bathroom so they can start with this medicine.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall went and took the medicine out the bag he read the labels on how much to take and when to take.

He turned to James and told him that they need to take it every day for a week and they should be fine. James nodded his head and took his box and took a pill out to take one. Kendall did the same wanting to get rid of his chances of getting because he never actually took a test to see if he had it.

When they were done taking their medicine James asked Kendall why they went to the bathroom to take the meds. Kendall laughed and said that they were going to take a shower. James smiled but told Kendall that he already took one. Kendall leaned in close and whispered in James ear that he didn't take one with his boyfriend. James couldn't help but kiss him for being so adorable.

Kendall started to get undressed and James the same. Kendall put the shower on and made it hot because he liked how the hot water fell on his body and it would be better not that he had James too lean on him.

Kendall always liked when him and James cuddled or hugged or kissed because he would touch him. When they touched it was like their skin melted together and made them stay together.

Kendall got in when he felt the water was the right temperature. Kendall brought James with him so they can relax. When they got in Kendall was feeling weird. He blew it off thinking it was because the shower was too hot.

James was holding Kendall from behind with his head leaning on Kendall neck. Kendall didn't realize that he was bleeding because he thought it was the water from the shower. Kendall only realized it was blood because he tasted it in his mouth. Kendall was scared he turned around and his nose was gushing blood. James stepped out of the shower and grabbed a rag and put it too Kendall nose. Kendall put his head back.

James moved Kendall out the shower and put his underwear on him and he put on his clothes on. Kendall moved the rag away from his nose and there was no more blood coming out. He put on his shirt and walked into their room. James grabbed clothes their put it in the dirty hamper.

James went into the room to see if Kendall was okay and Kendall was looking in the mirror. Kendall was pale from what James seen of him. James went over to him and when he was standing behind him he looked sickly. Out of nowhere Kendall falls back and James immediately catches him so he doesn't fall on the floor.

James lowers Kendall down to the floor and calls 911. James stood by Kendall side and waited for the ambulance to get here.

James was wondering what was wrong with Kendall. He was just fine ten minutes ago and now he passed out. Hopefully the doctors can help him and find out what happen to him.

The ambulance finally gets there and they come into the house. James calls them to his room and they lift Kendall up on a gurney. James has tears coming to his eyes but he doesn't let them fall he has to be strong for Kendall even though he couldn't see him.

They let James on right away not fusing so they get there faster and they put their sirens to leave. It didn't take long since they live next to the hospital James would drove him but he was too scared.

They pulled into the parking lot and doctors immediately ran to the ambulance to get the boy to awake again. Kendall was brought to a back room and James was upset that he couldn't go with his boyfriend to hold his hand.

James was walking around in circles thinking about Kendall. Something always happen to one of them. Maybe they weren't meant to be together James was thinking.

James couldn't help but think this was his fault. This probably happen because he gave Kendall a disease. James was not thinking clearly his mind wasn't focused on one thing.

James sat down and tried to think positive. Maybe Kendall would be fine. Come out and be better in a couple hours. Even though James was saying that in his head he still thought it was not true.

As James was thinking he heard the doctor come into the room. James quickly went to him and asked if Kendall was ok.

The doctor didn't say nothing at all for a few seconds which made James irritated the doctor finally spoke but now James wish he would have never said anything. Kendall is in Acoma. His body didn't react well with the medicine he took.

James was on his knees crying he couldn't believe this Kendall was in comatose state and it was his entire fault. James didn't know what to do so he just asked if can see him.

The doctor led James to Kendall room and James stood outside the door not ready to see his beautiful Kendall like that.

James finally got the courage and put his hand to the door and twisted it slowly. When he opened the door he seen Kendall laying on his back eyes closed and hands by his side.

Kendall looked like an angel how could he do that to him he was so innocent and James ruined it for Kendall. James walked up to Kendall bed and grabbed his hand. James had tears coming down again.

I'm sorry kendall that I did this too you I hope you can forgive me for this I will understand if you don't but I hope you do because I love you more than anything in the world james said.

James took a seat in the chair next to Kendall and sat there for hours watching Kendall and wishing for him to wake up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

James was by Kendall side holding his hand for a week straight now.

Ever since Kendall went into Acoma he has not slept from worrying about Kendall and he has not eating much and it showed.

The nurse came in and seen that James wasn't trying to leave so she told him that h can sleep in the bed next to him since no one was there. James thanked her and kept holding to Kendall hand.

It was late and James was getting tired so he went to the bed next to his and laid down. James hasn't gotten proper rest for a week and it caught up to him and now he fell into a deep sleep.

It was now morning time and James was too tired to wake up so he stayed asleep. He knew Kendall wasn't up yet and he was really tired so he didn't budge. James was fine until he had to go to bathroom. He didn't really care as much because the burning went away.

He got up feeling groggy and tiptoed to the bathroom like Kendall was going to hear him. James was used to doing it because when Kendall and he slept in the bed he would sneak to the bathroom so he didn't wake Kendall.

James came back from the bathroom and checked on Kendall before he went back into the bed. James had to smile at Kendall he looked so beautiful. He reached down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead whispering I love you in his ear.

James came back and went back over to his bed. He looked at Kendall for a minute before sleep took over his body. James went back into his deep sleep and he loved every bit of it.

The doctors had come into Kendall room to check on him but one of the times they checked on him he was waking up. The nurse quietly got the doctor so he didn't wake up James. The doctor quickly came and checked Kendall out. Kendall didn't say a word the whole time. He was so confused by what was going on. All he remembers is that he was in the room with James and then his memory fades.

The doctors explained everything to him and Kendall was shocked and kind of embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was in Acoma for a week that was weird. Then he was embarrassed because the doctors knew he had the clap. The doctors told Kendall that James brought him in and has been coming in since he first came here until last night we let him sleep in the bed because he hasn't gotten any sleep so we just let him sleep. Also make sure he eats when he wakes up he hasn't eaten either.

Kendall agreed to do those things and the doctors left. He was still kind of shocked that he has been here for a week. He looked over to James and smiled he was so wonderful but then he frowned from him not eating or sleeping.

Kendall got up and went over to James bed and laid down next to him. James was into much of a deep sleep to wake up from Kendall lying on his chest. Kendall felt comfortable even though he has been lying down for a whole week. It felt good to be next to James again. He always felt safe and calm in his presence even if he was sleep right now.

Kendall had fell asleep still next to James with his hand on his chest. But this time it was Kendall who had to go to the bathroom. He got up and went to the bathroom.

James had woke up now feeling better. He looked over to Kendall bed and he wasn't there. He quickly got up and went to Kendall's bed. He was about to go crazy when he then heard something in the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

James was flabbergasted right there at the sink was Kendall washing his hands. He was standing limp and crooked. But James wasn't worried about that it was only because he was not using his legs at all for a week.

Kendall turned around and seen James and walked over to him. He would have ran but his legs wouldn't let him. James immediately grabbed Kendall and gave him the biggest tightest hug. All his worries went away and he was happy. Kendall moved back just enough to kiss James.

Kendall couldn't stand for this long it was getting to him and he felt his knees begin to buckle. James also felt Kendall slipping lower and lower and lifted him up bridal style. He sat him down on the bed and he sat down right next to him. James just looked Kendall in the eyes and Kendall doing the same. All James could think was how lucky he was too have him and he would never do anything to lose him.

Kendall spoke first saying that he was hungry remembering what the doctor said James was probably hungry too. The hospital fed Kendall but it wasn't a lot since it was liquid food through an IV. James got off the bed taking Kendall in his embrace and they walked to the cafeteria. Kendall looked at the stuff they had and it all looked gross but he had to settle with something until he left.

Kendall picked up salad and so did James Kendall liked to load his up. He had lettuce, bacon bits, ham, cheese, cucumbers and he used creamy Italian dressing. James just got a grilled chicken Caesar salad with creamy Caesar dressing.

Kendall and James went to fridge part and picked up vitamin waters both getting XXX flavor. Kendall liked reading the side of it where it tells you to stop thinking dirty when you see the name on the drink. He always laughed event though he read it a million times. James liked it because he liked the taste of it.

James paid for the stuff because Kendall didn't have any money with him and James would do anything for Kendall. They sat down at one of the tables and started eating their salad. James didn't realize how hungry he actually was until he was half way done with his salad and he was nowhere close to full. He would have to go get some more food when they left the hospital today.

Kendall ate his salad and asked James how he was doing with the clap because he knew he didn't have since they treated him. James told him that he didn't have it any more the medicine worked for him. Kendall shook his head and said that was good.

James was quiet and Kendall wanted to know why so he asked him. James told him that he feels bad for all the things he has done. This was probably tied with Kendall finding out he cheated on him.

Ever since Kendall caught him he has not done it once but he was still determined to go find Jett and kill him. Kendall finished and they both threw their trays and headed back up to the hospital room. James called for the doctor so him and Kendall can sign the release forms.

James went over to Kendall and hugged him again he just wanted to be close to him. The doctor dropped off the papers and left.

Kendall took James into the bathroom and kissed him.

Why did we come in here just to kiss James asked? Kendall told him that he didn't want people seeing them and being in there business. James smiled and kissed Kendall back again. He was feeling really horny he wanted Kendall but they were in the hospital.

James kissed along Kendall neck and moved the hospital gown out the way. He dropped down to his knees and put Kendall on the sink because he didn't have the strength to walk so he definitely couldn't stand for this.

Kendall was bare under his gown and James grabbed Kendall member stroking it to full erect. Kendall was moaning but had to put his hand over his mouth so he wasn't loud. James took Kendall whole and Kendall couldn't help it he whined real loud there was no covering it up with his hand. James took out his own member and stroked it so he would cum right along with Kendall. James slurped and licked until his cum was being swallowed down his throat.

Kendall felt his body trembling. I don't think the doctor meant this when he told Kendall to get James to eat. Kendall was at his climax and he came in James mouth while James came on the floor. James would have too clean that up later. Kendall was coming down from his high and didn't even bother to try to stand. James got up and cleans the wall and him off. Kendall watched James and smiled.

James smiled and took Kendall back into the room to get him changed so they could go home.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall went to the bags and grabbed his clothes that he was wearing. James came up from behind him and helped him with his stuff. Kendall sat on the bed while James put his pants on him. Kendall looked down at James realizing h was a great boyfriend when he wants to be.

James glanced up and caught Kendall staring at him. Kendall blushed and looked away not wanting to tell James what he was thinking because he thought it was lame. James seen this and wanted to know why Kendall was staring at him and then look away and James could have sworn he seen Kendall cheeks grow hot like lava.

What's wrong Kendall James asked smiling his million dollar smile. James knew that Kendall always gave in when James showed that smile of his.

Kendall looked back at James regretting it when he seen James giving him that fucking addicting smile. Kendall told James that he liked the way he is a wonderful boyfriend at times. James quirked an eyebrow "at times" James repeated.

Kendall really had to look at James with an are you serious look. Kendall told James yes you are a wonderful boyfriend most of the time then. James still wasn't pleased with the answer he stopped what he was doing and stood up in front of Kendall with a questioning look.

Kendall looked up at him now and told him that he was a most of the time because a wonderful boyfriend wouldn't cheat on me multiple times and then have sex with me knowing he had the clap and not tell me until after the sex.

James now understood and felt like a terrible person he had really done all of those things to the one he loved. This just makes him think that Kendall should be with someone else because they wouldn't do the awful things that he did. All those thoughts soon went away though.

Kendall pulled James into a sweet passionate kiss that James was missing for a whole week. James gladly kissed back letting Kendall dominate. Kendall pulled away looked James in the eye and told him that he would never want anyone else ever that he loved him with all his heart and James owned it.

James couldn't believe what he just heard he knew Kendall liked him but he didn't know how much he loved him it made James feel all gooey inside. Kendall smiled seeing that James had tears coming out his eyes. James didn't realize the tears until Kendall kissed everyone away.

James blushed because he didn't want to show Kendall him crying ever even though he was doing a lot of it when Kendall was in Acoma. James got grabbed the rest of the clothes Kendall had to put on so they can leave breathing roughly trying to calm down from what Kendall told him.

Kendall was dressed and held onto James while they walked out of the hospital legs still felling like spaghetti. James made sure he didn't let Kendall fall out of his grip he would never let Kendall get away.

They finally got to James car and Kendall got into the passenger seat and James got in also. They pulled off and james took a short cut to his house so they can get home quickly he wanted to show kendall that he is going to be a full time wonderful boyfriend instead of most of the time. When they got home James jumped out the car and skipped to Kendall side to help him get into the house safely. Kendall loved when James did these nice things for him it showed that he picked someone only for him.

They walked into the house it still being left the way it was since James was always at the hospital glued to the bed next to Kendall everyday he was there.

Kendall wanted to make James some delicious food because he didn't eat from what the doctor told him but he couldn't even dress himself so he definitely could stand on his legs and cook something. He felt kind of bad but then he remembered that James likes Chinese take-out.

Kendall waited for James to go to the room to get changed because apparently he didn't change his clothes either. Kendall grabbed his phone and called the Chinese restaurant. He order the beef and broccoli and that came with fried yellow rice and boneless spare rib tips without the bone that also came with shrimp fried rice. Kendall ended the order with asking for chopsticks and fortune cookies and telling the address.

Kendall ended the call one minute before James came back in to sit next to him. Kendall was glad James didn't ask any questions because he might not be able to lie to him after all he did for him and just because he loved him and didn't like lying to the ones he loved.

Kendall leaned his head on James shoulder staring at nothing in particular. He liked just being with James in his arms. James wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck and cuddle into him liking the warmth that came from his beautiful boyfriend.

James and Kendall were sitting there really comfortable until there was a knock at the door. Kendall knew who it was and got out the money from his back pocket. He handed it to James before he could get up and go to the door. Now James was even more confused he didn't know who would be coming to his house now and why Kendall was giving him money.

James went to the door opened slowly not sure of it is and he didn't even bother asking Kendall who it was.

James opened his eyes and was shocked to see who it was and so was Kendall he was not expecting this at all and would remember this for the next time he called the Chinese fast food restaurant. James just stood there getting more made by the minute.


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall tried to get up but h just fell back down. He cursed under his breathe mad that he couldn't punch him in the face. There at the door stood Jett. He really had some nerve to come by this house after almost breaking them up and then raping Kendall he must be high.

Kendall didn't have to worry about getting up because James connected his fist with Jett face. Jett stumbled back but that was not good enough for James. He kneed him in the face as he was bent over and he went down.

James was about to do some more maybe even murder him but James heard Kendall lovely voice bring him back to reality and not on the verge to kill. Kendall told James to stop like a thousand times before he actually listened.

James closed the door and went back over to Kendall and sat down with his head tucked in his lap. He had to feel his warmth and his heartbeat. Kendall's heartbeat always calmed James down. Kendall had no problem with this. He combed through James's hair feeling how soft and silky smooth it was.

Kendall leaned over and kissed James on the forehead and thanked him but he doesn't want that to happen again. James looked up and asked why. Kendall smiled and told James that he doesn't want him to go to jail because it if he goes to jail then he will never get to cuddle with him. James reached up and kissed Kendall on the cheek then on the lips he loved the blonde so much.

Kendall got up and told James to lie down on his stomach. James was a bit confused but did it anyway. Kendall got on top of James back and started to massage him. Kendall started with his shoulders knowing they must be sore from helping him out. Kendall heard the moans from James and was happy he can relax his boyfriend. Kendall moved down to his sides and put some more weight into it so he really feels it.

James loved this and wanted to know when Kendall got so good at this. He never gave them to anyone so how is he so good. He was right in the middle of getting the best massage from his beautiful boyfriend when that bastard came back to the door looking hurt from James attack.

James was about to get up but Kendall wouldn't get off of him. James wanted to fucking kill him he dared show up again this boy was really stupid.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT JETT" **Kendall said with attitude**.**

Jett moved in the stood at the door and took a deep breath. James was waiting impatiently for what this bitch had to say.

"Look kendall I know you must hate me for all that I did. I wanted to tell on James so you would leave him and I could come in and have you be mine. I like you a lot so much Kendall and I thought of the best plan. I knew James had this addiction because I looked at his medical sheet. I wanted you so bad but you wouldn't sleep with me you just wouldn't leave the boy and I got mad I tried to convince you but you still wouldn't listen. James doesn't deserve someone like you he lied to you countless of times and you wouldn't even do it once. I was not thinking straight and I had sex with you. I didn't mean to do anything bad to you Kendall because I like you so much and I wanted you to really leave James so I had someone give him the clap so he would leave you Jett said looking upset.

Kendall was shocked but was also mad as hell. Kendall told him that he was crazy to think that he would ever go out with jett. He told jett that he loved james and that would never change and what he did to him was not called sex it was called rape and all he did was make kendall hate jett even more.

Jett's face was not broke like a little girl just lost her puppy. He started to walk away feeling like shit but turned around and told them that he would not stop until Kendall was his. James really had to get up this time he couldn't deal with him anymore. He got up easier because Kendall was using his dead weight. James didn't hit the bastard remembering what Kendall told his earlier about jail so he just slammed the door shut so he didn't have to hear his agonizing voice anymore.

James went back over to Kendall and laid down once again on his chest to hear that famous heartbeat that he grew to love. Kendall told him to relax that he would never go to jett that he was his forever. James smiled just a bit because he was still mad.

James remembered that he still had money and asked Kendall what this was for. Kendall was about to answer but someone knocked on the door again. James went to the door and seen it was a Chinese man. He looked confused wasn't jett the Chinese man. He took the food and gave the man the money. James turned around with a smile and went to Kendall. He asked him when he called the Chinese food restaurant.

Kendall didn't say a thing so James got some Snapple's lemon ice tea for Kendall and peach ice tea for him. He sat back down and Kendall had opened the food for them. He noticed that Kendall had ordered his favorite. James kissed Kendall and then they both started eating. They were almost done when Kendall told him that he ordered it when they had come home and he went to go change.

When they finished James took everything and put it in the garbage. Kendall felt bad that James was doing everything. James came back in the room to take Kendall to the bathroom so he can help Kendall get ready for bed. Kendall was done and so was he so he took Kendall to bed and they laid down snuggled next to each other. Kendall whispered I love you and James repeated it to him. James gave Kendall a kiss and Kendall smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

When Kendall woke up James was holding Kendall so tight that Kendall felt the oxygen leaving his lungs. Kendall tried to release James grip from being so tight but it did work. Kendall was getting scared that he might not let go he felt like he was turning blue.

Kendall was breathing crazy and started to sack James but it wasn't working he didn't let go. Kendall was going to just sack James face hard but only hard enough to wake him. He didn't want to but James wouldn't budge. Kendall sacked him right in the cheek.

James popped up feeling the tingle in his cheek that is now rosey red. He grabbed it and said ouch. H looked down at Kendall for an explanation but seen the way he looked. He was not breathing in rhythm and he was slightly pale in the face.

James leaned down and asked Kendall what was wrong. When Kendall caught his breath he put a hand on James shoulder.

I like when you hold me James but not when you squeeze me to death literally you were squeezing me death Kendall said with a slight giggle. James felt bad and hugged Kendall gently so he didn't do anything else. Kendall hugged back now wanting to be back in bed with James. He pulled the boy over on the bed and laid him down again. He smuggled into his arms and smiled,

James rested his head on Kendall's with a smile matching Kendall's. Kendall started rubbing small circles into James chest. Kendall touched this one spot and James jerked away and laughed. So this was a tickle spot on James right above his hips he was going to put this to good use sometime. Kendall did it again to make sure he had the spot stuck in his brain. Jams giggled again pushing Kendall hand away.

Kendall laughed and laid it on the side of James face to pull him into a heated kiss. James was loving this right now. He rolled on top of Kendall attacking at his neck. Kendall whined in pleasure. James rubbed Kendall under his shirt. Kendall took James shirt off and threw it on the floor.

James stopped and asked if Kendall really wanted to do this. Kendall pulled James head down so that he heard him loud and clear.

Yes I do I want this so when were done I can't walk for a week. James got hard just hearing that statement. James ripped all Kendall clothes off in five seconds flat amazed at how fast he got Kendall naked but that is what happens when you have this sexy thing underneath you saying things provocative.

James undressed himself next and his clothes found its way next to Kendall's on the floor. James was getting hard seeing Kendall member sitting there in plain view. James grinded hips on Kendall so their erections touched. Kendall moaned from the touch.

James went back to Kendall neck leaving beautiful marks for everyone to see. Kendall was rubbing up and down James back feeling every toned muscle he had. Kendall pulled James back up for a kiss. He licked along the bottom lip asking for entrance. James off course opened for his lover. Kendall darted his tongue in so he can feel around that sexy mouth of James.

Kendall broke away needing air and foe James to be inside him. James pulled out the lube and pushed a nice amount on his hands. Kendall was ready for this and was ready to beg because he seen that look in James eyes knowing he is going to make him wait. James brought his two fingers to Kendall entrance and rubbed around the hole waiting for Kendall to moan.

It came and James pushed in and worked his way to three fingers. When James thought Kendall was stretched he took his fingers out and coating his member with a nice thick layer of lube. James leaned down and kissed Kendall to distract Kendall from hi pushing in. he stopped when his tip was in. Kendall moaned and begged James to keep going.

James pushed in slow. The playing was agonizing and he couldn't take it. He wrapped his legs around James waist and pulled him in deep. James laughed and Kendall told him to fuck him right now or he would find someone who will.

James knew he was talking from his horny state of mind but it still bothered him. James pushed out and slammed back in not wanting to upset Kendall rite now that he was demanding. Kendall arched his back. James put his hands on Kendall hips and held him down so he could get a steady rhythm going.

Kendall attached his nails to James back digging them deep enough for James to bleed. James moaned at the feeling. Kendall couldn't believe how impossibly fast James was going and hitting his prostate every time. Kendall was seeing stars in his vision reaching his climax.

James could feel that he was getting close and was ready to cum. He grabbed Kendall thick member and stroked it knowing Kendall needed it. That was all it took Kendall was spitting out his cum everywhere. Kendall vision blurred and felt himself blacking out. James thrusts a few more times and he came in Kendall filling him up so much it was leaking out. James pulled out with the last bit if energy he had left and his body dropped next to Kendall sleeping form.

James knew he did a good job Kendall blacked out because of how good he was. James closed his eyes letting sleep take over his body.


	13. Chapter 13

Kendall woke up and seen James sleeping. He smiled at him and looked at the clock to see the time. It was 1:00pm now and he had to get up so he can get his legs working again. He got up ready to try and walk but as soon as he stood up he fell.

The pain that Kendall felt was nothing he can describe. It felt like he just got a laser just got shot in his eye or someone just cut off his limbs. Okay that's was a bit of an exaggeration for Kendall but he didn't handle pain very well.

He didn't fall because his legs were still spaghetti he fell because James fucked him so hard. He literally was walking funny. But right now he was in pain his ass hurt like a bitch. When he hit the ground a shock of pain shot through his ass and spine.

Kendall knew this was going to happen but not this badly. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes as he sat there in pain. He didn't want James to see him like this crying and blubbering but he couldn't hold it in.

James suddenly woke up from hearing whimpers and low moans. He looked around and didn't see anything until he looked down on the ground and seen Kendall sitting there on the floor. He quickly got up and rushed to kendall side hugging him not knowing that he just hurt him some more.

"Ahhh get off get off" Kendall said louder then he wanted. It scared James he didn't know what he did he just tried and comfort him but he backed away though.

Kendall calmed himself down and apologized to James.

I'm really sorry james I didn't mean to yell at you like that I know you just wanted to help me but my ass hurts like hell and you moved me which made pain shoot through my spine again kendall said in a low voice.

James smiled and told Kendall that it was okay and he understood but he asked for it when he told James to give it to him hard. He wrapped his arms gently around Kendall neck not moving him at all. Kendall didn't want to sit on the floor anymore he needed to get up his feet are starting to fall asleep. He wished that his butt did so he could get up without the pain.

Kendall reached up and told James that he wanted to get up and asked for his help. James being the gentlemen he is helped his sexy broke boyfriend. It was not easy but he got him on both his feet, the real trouble was for him to walk now which he had to do because he had to go use the bathroom.

Kendall walked over to the bathroom well more liked wobbled but he finally made it after ten minutes of complaining. James pushed open the door and led Kendall inside and helped with his pants.

When James pulled Kendall pants and boxers down he noticed that Kendall had blood in his boxers. Kendall knew he felt a weird feeling when he got up in his boxers now he knows what it is. He gasped and laughed. James lost why was Kendall laughing he was bleeding.

Kendall seen James wasn't laughing so he told him that James had fucked him so hard that he started to bleed that he was the best. James smiled not really thinking making his beautiful boyfriend bleed and hurt so bad.

Kendall went to the bathroom and James helped him pull his pants back up. They walked into the living room. James was sitting down while Kendall was lying down on James with his stomach facing the couch he didn't want to apply any pressure to his butt. James grabbed the controller and skimmed through the channels finding something good on.

Kendall seen James goes to SpongeBob and he stopped. Kendall smiled knowing James liked SpongeBob and watched it with him. It was the episode that SpongeBob was going into others people's dream and bothering them. Kendall was thinking if James went into his dream he would probably be disappointed. He always had dreams of them sitting somewhere didn't matter where but they had this nice picnic. James saw Kendall looking down not paying attention to the show.

"Do you want me to change because I can change if you don't like It." James said Kendall shook his head no and that he was just thinking about things.

"Oh what about" James asked. Kendall looked away not wanting to tell James how mushy he was but he huffed and told James about his dream.

As Kendall was telling him his dream James was silently listening he didn't interrupt him not once. He wanted to hear every detail that Kendall was thinking about. When Kendall finished he dared to look at James to see his facial expression. James was smiling and Kendall had to smile also seeing that he was not thinking the dream was bad.

I told you so you know about my dreams I hope you don't think I crazy for this. James rubbed Kendall hair back and told him that he was not crazy it was nice. Kendall was surprised just a tad bit though because James always seems to amaze him every day.

James turned the channel not really caring to see the square sponge be nosy so he went up a few channels and seen that war at worlds was on he kept that channel on. Kendall liked this movie it had two sexy actors in it tom cruise and Justin chatwin they were so cute but not as cute has James.

Kendall looked at James and seen he was staring at the TV. Kendall thought James looked like him in some ways he had brunette color hair, brown eyes, tall and cute. James didn't even look down he was so into the TV staring at Justin while he tried to run from his d ad and sister to join the army.

Kendall thought he was cute and all but if that was his son trying to run off and leave his family he would beat his ass. Kendall relaxed his head down on James legs again because he was starting to cramp up the way he was.

The movie went to a commercial and James looked down at Kendall. James asked Kendall why he looked at him during the movie for so long. Kendall blushed he didn't know James knew he was staring. Kendall said that he looks like Justin a little but of course James looked better. James looked at Kendall and told him that he just looked like a lot of people to him.

Kendall was confused he didn't know what he meant by that what was he talking about.

"What do you mean" Kendall said. James told Kendall that they were watching Degrassi before and he told him that he looked like the boy who played Declan. Kendall had to think about it for a minute he still couldn't remember. Then it came to him and he started to giggle.

"I see you remember now I can tell by you laughing" James said Kendall nodded his head he did remember looks like Kendall just wants to see James everywhere he looks. James got up and told Kendall that he was going to get them something to eat because he was hungry. Kendall said okay he was feeling hungry also.


End file.
